¿Puedo Confiar En Ti?
by SooL2900
Summary: En donde Hiroki duda si Akihiko realmente lo ama... ¿Podria creerle? [Minimum] [Probablemente OOC]


**Okay, este one-shot es corto y es algo que rondaba en mi cabeza, y seguro es malisimo o tiene errores pero al menos me lo saque de la cabeza... espero que les guste :) o que no fuera una total perdida de su tiempo :D**

**Disclaimer: Ni en mis sueños podría ser la dueña de Junjou Romántica... T_T se puede desear.**

* * *

><p>Estaba nublado, casi tormentoso. Seguramente la lluvia comenzaría a caer en cualquier momento, empapando a cualquier persona que haya sido lo bastante idiota, o como ellos se dirían valientes, para salir en tal mal clima. No parecía una tormenta normal.<p>

Era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra que haya llegado a ese lugar, llevando consigo el aroma húmedo que cualquier llovizna siempre trae. Mientras que muchos huirían esta tormenta y se refugiarían de tal clima, había una sola persona que no lo había hecho.

Se podía notar como una persona estaba sentada cerca a un acantilado, piernas contra su pecho y brazos alrededor de ellas. Una capa alrededor de su cuerpo y una capucha cubriendo su cabeza mientras miraba al suelo. Se notaba que no le importaba estar allí o tener que empaparse por no moverse.

Pero eso no le importaba, sus ojos parecían apagados. Sin vida. Nublados con dudas y dudas que no se iban. No sabía si podría seguir así, no lo sabía. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se sintió así, no lo soportaba. Eso era dejar sus emociones a la mira y no quería sentirse así por _él._

Era un sentimiento de amor, lo sabía desde que era pequeño, pero estaba combinado con otra cosa, ¿Traición, desesperación, angustia, dolor, tristeza? No lo sabía, no sabía cuál de esas era, pero sabía que lo odiaba. Odiaba ese sentimiento que le hacía dudar.

Dudar de lo que siempre quiso y que ahora estaba frente a él.

¿Qué tan idiota una persona puede ser?

_Quizás soy un estúpido por cuestionarme todo esto… pero tal vez tenga razón. Y si tengo razón, entonces, él… no, no lo haría, ¿Verdad? _Pensaba el joven mirando un poco hacia el horizonte pero aun así se negaba a subir mucho su cabeza.

Un mentón en alto significaba que la persona era orgullosa y estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

Un mentón en bajo daba todo lo contrario. No es que este joven no fuera orgulloso, pero estaba dudando demasiado en este momento, no sabía si debía decirle algo o dejar que él se lo diga. Aunque puede que solamente era un malentendido y estaba totalmente equivocado.

A fin de cuentas no sabía qué decisión elegir.

"**¿Qué haces aquí? Me dejaste preocupado…"**Justo a tiempo, pensó el joven sentado pero se rehusó rotundamente a dirigirle la palabra. **"¿Qué… ni siquiera vas a hablarme ahora?" **Esa voz no tenía una pizca de enojo, o de culpa, solo era calmada pero preocupada… aun así se rehusó a hablarle. Un suspiro le hizo mirar un poco a la persona parada a su lado pero casi enseguida en que sus ojos se posaron en su figura volvió a ver al suelo.

No quería verlo, no ahora. No quería verlo tan alto que le causaba un poco de envidia. No quería ver su rostro enmascarado en calma que solo quitaba en su presencia, ni tampoco sus plateados cabellos que eran tan suaves que no podía evitar pasar su mano por ellos. Mucho menos esos violáceos orbes que parecían mirar a través de su alma. Si lo hacia se perdería, y no podría confrontarlo…

¿Podía confiar en Akihiko de nuevo… o era solo ingenua esperanza de su parte?

"… **tes de que comience a llover… Oye, ¿Estas escuchando?" **La voz de su _'amante' _lo saco de sus pensamientos, pero aun así no movió sus achocolatados orbes del suelo. **"Vale, entiendo, no me quieres hablar y probablemente no quieres verme ni en figuritas pero… no te hará ningún bien quedarte ahí empapándote entero, ¿O sí?" **Pregunto agachándose y colocando una mano en su hombro, casi sorprendido cuando el joven trato de alejarse de ella.

Tomando mucho aire y dejándolo salir despacio miro al escritor con determinación.

"**¿Es cierto?" **No necesitaba palabras para darse cuenta de que Akihiko sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando por la forma en que lo miro con esa misma mirada triste que siempre porto en su infancia.

"… **Hiroki…" **Susurro el escritor, bajando la capucha del castaño y pasando su mano por sus cabellos mientras Hiroki trataba de no alejarse. **"¿No confías en mi?" **Le cuestiono quitando su mano cuando noto en su mirada que eso no era lo que quería.

"**Eso me he estado preguntando… ¿Es cierto que me estas engañando sí o no?"**

Akihiko tomo aire, aparentemente sin afectarle la pregunta, y levanto del suelo al castaño, colocando sus manos en sus hombros y mirándolo en los ojos.

"**No sé porque o como escuchaste eso pero…" **Bajo sus manos hasta sus costados y le sonrió un poco. **"… te juro que jamás te engañaría con nadie… eres la persona que más amo en el mundo." **Hiroki le miro a los ojos por unos momentos.

"**Bien." **Susurro mirando al suelo.

"**Ven… vamos a casa." **Pasó una mano por sus hombros y lo dirigió a su auto.

Hiroki aun no sabía si debía confiar en Akihiko… pero por ahora, lo intentaría.

Lo que nunca supo, sin embargo, es que el juramento que Akihiko hizo, lo había hecho con sus dedos cruzados.


End file.
